A conventional motor includes a cylindrical rotor; a stator on which windings wound around a stator core surrounding the rotor are hardened with a resin insulation material and formed to be cylindrical; a bearing housing provided in an inner periphery part of the resin insulation material on one end of the stator; a bearing bracket engaging with one end face of the stator; a rotation shaft supported by bearings respectively provided at the bearing housing and at the bearing bracket; an external fan provided at an end part of a rotation shaft projecting from the other end face of the stator; and a fan cover that surrounds the external fan and blows cooling air generated by the operation of the external fan towards an outer periphery part of the stator (for example, see Patent Literature 1 listed below).
In the conventional motor, when manufactured by mold-forming with a thermoset resin, the stator is made such that the outer periphery of the resin insulation material is formed to be collinear with the outer periphery of the stator core. Subsequently, on the outer periphery of the stator, a plurality of stays are provided radially such that these stays are elongated in an axial direction, and these stays are integrally formed with the resin insulation material. The fan cover is attached on an outer periphery of the stays.